A Cry for Mother
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Corrin and Bayonetta are fighting each other in the final round of a tournament. During the battle, Bayonetta says something cruel that drives Corrin into madness. Bayonetta/Corrin. Slight Kamui/Cloud.
**Kamui's P.O.V**

It's been almost two months since Corrin and I arrived in the Smash Mansion. We've gotten to battle many great fighters and make many new friends. However, there was only one person who I refuse to befriend or cooperate with. Bayonetta…ever since that witch arrived, she's been causing trouble for everyone in the mansion. Nobody in the mansion likes Bayonetta. They find her to be very cruel and heartless, and I agree. For some reason, Corrin sees something different about her that apparently we can't see. Corrin and Bayonetta have been together a lot lately and it just makes my blood boil. Corrin may not realize it yet, but he is in love with Bayonetta. Why? Why did it have to be her? What could she have possibly done to make him fall for her? All that she's done is nearly murder my friend Robin and beat up my brother after a mistake during a double match.

That witch got my brother in her devious trap. What does she want from him? All the flirting and kissing are all fake! Bayonetta is not someone who wants to be tied down by anyone, so what is her deal with Corrin? What is the relationship between those two? I don't understand! I can't even convince Corrin that Bayonetta is playing with him. He doesn't want me to take her away from him. I'm doing my best to allow him to make his own decisions now that he has the freedom in the Smash world...I just can't cope with Bayonetta confusing my brother with false feelings and leading him on. Damn her...damn her to hell!

Master Hand did set up a small tournament today for everyone. I chose not to go. All this frustration from Bayonetta is causing me not to think straight. It was best if I sat this tournament out. Most of the Smashers got decimated by Bayonetta in less than a minute, so she made it to the finals with ease. Corrin entered and he fought very well against everyone, he also made it to finals with his hard work. This is the dilemma now...Corrin versus Bayonetta. I'm very fearful that Corrin may hold back due to his feelings for Bayonetta, she'll hurt Corrin if he doesn't bring his best.

My train of thought was interrupted by Corrin entering into our room. He had a nervous look on his face. "Hey Corrin, congratulations on making it to the finals."

"Thank you sister!" Corrin hugged me. "Although, I don't think I can win." Corrin frowned thinking how poorly the match was going to go.

"Not with that attitude! You're going to be fighting against Bayonetta, this is your chance to prove to everyone that she can be beaten." I tried encouraging Corrin.

"Cere is really strong, it will be very hard for me to try and keep up. What if I do win? Won't Cere be upset with me? I don't want her to be mad at me sis."

"Corrin, don't forget that we're in a fighting tournament. If you show up to fight Bayonetta with any shred of mercy, you're going to get hurt. There's no love on the battlefield. Bayonetta knows that and so should you."

"Cere won't hurt me too badly right sister? Right?"

Corrin gave me a scared smile. I wish I could be more help for him, but he has to learn things the hard way. I walked with Corrin to the battlefield praying to the gods that he makes it out alive.

* * *

Bayonetta was outside laying down on a lounging chair drinking some sweet tea. Bayonetta knew she had no worries, she knew that she was going to win this tourney by a landslide. _"I don't know why they even bother training, they can't even last a minute against me. Such a shame for everyone. Ahh well, I'll just take the prize and call it a day."_ Bayonetta laughed to herself.

Cloud comes outside to see Bayonetta lounging. "Uh...what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cloud asked.

"Oh Cloudy, I'm glad you're here. Could you be a doll and get me a refill on my sweet tea?" Bayonetta held out her cup.

"Who do you think I am? Your servant? I'm sure you're healthy enough to get it on your own."

"How rude! Whatever then, I'll have the little one to get me one." Bayonetta places her cup down.

"Speaking of Corrin, you're in the finals with him. Shouldn't you be practicing before your big match?"

"Practice? For beating the child? I don't if you've missed it Cloudy, but I've been beating all the competitors in less than one minute. The child is no issue to me. It'll all be over quickly."

"That's pretty cruel to think so little of your boyfriend." Cloud told her as he folded his arms.

Bayonetta stood up after the word "boyfriend" was said to her. The smug expression she had fell immediately at the word. "What was the last word you said to me?"

"Boyfriend. Isn't that what Corrin is? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh no! That child is not my "boyfriend". One thing you need to know about me Cloudy is that I don't need anyone holding me back. All that relationship and commitment stuff is not my forte."

"Then what the hell are you and Corrin supposed to be?"

"What are you on about?"

"You're telling me that there's no love between you and Corrin, and that you two are just friends? I find that hard to believe when you're kissing him, giving him pats on the head, and going on dates with him. Yet, you don't have a problem destroying him in this tournament. Don't you think he'll be upset at how you think he isn't an issue to you? Corrin may not be good at catching on to things, but the way he shows his loyalty to you is enough to see he's fallen in love with you. Besides me, Corrin is the only one in this place that likes you. Everyone hates you. Everyone wants to see you lose because you're seen as a cold hearted bitch."

Bayonetta lifts up Cloud by shirt and stares at him with fire in her eyes. "Listen here, you punk! I don't give a damn about what anyone of these whiny babies think of me. All they do complain and don't bother to take action. In response to my feelings towards the little one, he just caught my attention. We had a little exhibition match and he almost beat me, I took a liking to his fighting style so I kept him around. He's a good little boy…and its fun ordering him around." Bayonetta smirked at the last part but if Cloud wasn't upset with her, he would have noticed that she forced that last line out.

Cloud gave the Umbra Witch a disappointing stare and shook his head in disbelief. "I never thought of you as cold…just dangerous and annoying. Taking advantage of Corrin and treating him like a pet is pretty cruel of you after he gave you his trust. You're arrogance and overconfidence will just end up hurting you in the end Bayonetta."

"Whatever. If you would excuse me, I have a match to go win." Bayonetta drops Cloud before she starts walking to the battlefield. Cloud dust himself and follows Bayonetta to the battlefield.

* * *

The entire mansion attended the stadium to see Bayonetta versus Corrin. However, their faith that Corrin would win was very low. Kamui watched as Bayonetta and Corrin stepped foot onto the battlefield, her mind was full of panic and fear. _"Corrin, please be okay. Don't die on me here."_ Kamui thought.

Cloud came in the audience and sat next to Kamui. Cloud saw how worried Kamui was about her brother fighting someone deadly like Bayonetta. _"I understand the panic she's going through at the moment. I have hope Corrin will do fine, he just has to put his feeling for Bayonetta past him."_ Cloud thought.

 **Three. Two. One. GO!**

The battle was on. Bayonetta ran towards approaching him with quick dive kicks, Corrin starts moving back and dodges a flurry of kick being thrown at him. Corrin hits Bayonetta with a three sword swings sending Bayonetta away. Corrin uses Dragon Lunge on the ground and hits Bayonetta with a kick. Bayonetta grabs Corrin and slaps him in the face five times, she then kicks Corrin in the air and hits him with Witch Twist. Bayonetta hits Corrin with one After Burner Kick, but Corrin manages to air dodges out of the second one. Bayonetta was left wide open for an attack, Corrin hits Bayonetta with a spinning thrust and sends her in the air. Corrin used the opportunity to chase after her and start juggling the Umbra Witch in the air with sword slashes. Corrin lands back on the ground and uses Dragon Shot, Bayonetta quickly gets away with Bats Within and lands in front of Corrin. Before Corrin could react, Bayonetta hits Corrin with a low sweep kick. Bayonetta jumps and hits Corrin with two dive kicks, takes him upward with two Witch Twists. Corrin manages to dodge Bayonetta's kick before she could kill him. Corrin lands on the ground safely, however he didn't expect Bayonetta to come down with an axe kick that sent him flying and losing his first. The crowd just continued to look in silence. At this point they wanted the match to just end.

 _"Damn it! Corrin is really trying his hardest, but it's still not enough however. I'm sorry Corrin."_ Kamui thought.

 _"Corrin handles Bayonetta better than all of us. He's putting up a great effort, but Bayonetta is still very strong."_ Cloud thought.

Corrin got back onto the battlefield, his breathing was getting heavier and his body felt exhausted.

Bayonetta chuckled to herself. "If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum." Bayonetta said as she danced.

Corrin froze in place, a feeling of distraught and hurt showed on his face. Corrin's body started shaking. The memory of his mother Mikoto's death came rushing back to him. "M-...Mother!"

 _Flashback_

 _Mikoto gasped in pain as she was stabbed by multiple knives behind her back. Corrin watches as his mother begins to tremble and catches her in his arms._

 _"You were not hurt? Tell me you're okay…"_

 _"I'm fine..."_

 _"I'm so glad..."_

 _Corrin sobs as he watches his mother breathe her last breath in arms._

 _"Mother!"_

 _Flashback end_

Tears began streaming down Corrin's cheek. Dark aura began to form around himself and the Omega Yato. Corrin looks up at Bayonetta with his eyes burning with anger. "MOTHER!" Corrin screamed from the top of his lungs. Shockwaves began to flow all over the arena, causing everyone to take cover.

"What...what's happening to Corrin?" Cloud wondered. Cloud looked beside him to see Kamui shaking and in a distraught state. She looked to be on the verge of a breakdown similar to what was going on with Corrin in the battle. _"Whatever is happening to Corrin, it's also affecting Kamui. This is not good…"_

The shockwaves stopped. Corrin's head was now in its dragon form and his hands turned into claws. Bayonetta got a little concerned seeing Corrin in this form, there was a different vibe coming from him.

"Little one? What happened to you?" Bayonetta tried reaching out to Corrin. Corrin only responded with a roar and began charging at Bayonetta. Bayonetta pulls out her guns and started shooting at Corrin. Corrin dodged all of her bullets and gripping her by the throat once he got a hold of her. Corrin lunges her forward and hits her with his lance. Before Bayonetta could get up, Corrin hits her with a downward slash sending her flying. Corrin lunges towards Bayonetta and hits her with his wings. Corrin catches Bayonetta as she falls and starts bashing her in the head with the bottom of his sword. Corrin throws Bayonetta behind him and hits her with his lance. Bayonetta falls on the ground, Corrin began charging at Bayonetta. Bayonetta uses Madama Butterfly's fist to punch Corrin but the dragon prince quickly used Counter Surge effectively taking Bayonetta's first stock.

Bayonetta gets back on stage, her clothes were slightly torn and bruises were visible on her face. Bayonetta's breathing gets heavier as she winced at the pain that her body was suffering from. _"Damn. This isn't like the child at all. I've never seen him so...angry and violent. What happened to that sweet, innocent, and good little boy who loves me?"_ Bayonetta thought.

Corrin charged at Bayonetta and swung his sword at her. Bayonetta dodges it and puts Corrin in a headlock. "Child! Get a hold of yourself! Don't you remember me? It's me Cereza!" Bayonetta tried to calm Corrin down. Corrin responded with roar and powers himself out of Bayonetta's headlock. Corrin hits Bayonetta with Dragon Shot to stun her. Corrin then pins Bayonetta with his lance and kicks her in the face. Corrin charges up his Dragon Shot which causes Bayonetta to shield out of panic. Bayonetta shield was hit with both a fully charged Dragon Shot and Dragon Fang which causes it to break. Bayonetta was now dazed leaving Corrin to charge up his lance and deliver the final blow to Bayonetta. Bayonetta flew off to the blast zone crying in pain giving Corrin the win.

All of the Smashers looked in shock and silence. Bayonetta had finally been defeated in a tournament by Corrin no less. The dark aura around Corrin began to fade away. Corrin's removed his mask with his eyes still stained with tears. Corrin glared at Bayonetta who was actually trembling in front of him. It was a combination of her wounds that would cause her to collapse unless she got medical attention and from being at the dragon prince's mercy. He should have returned to his normal, happy self after winning a match against her, but he was still giving her a venomous glare with a hint of hurt and disappointment.

"Don't... **EVER** talk about my mother! How could you be so cruel and so heartless?! Sister was right about you! I should have never trusted you! I HATE YOU!"

Corrin ran off of the battlefield with tears flowing from his eyes.

"I...I have to go." Kamui ran out of the stadium with tears developing in her eyes.

"Kamui..." Cloud called out to her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Night time fell. The rain was coming down hard and thunder roared loudly. Corrin had left the mansion after his batle with Bayonetta and hasn't returned. Bayonetta was in the living room looking outside, awaiting for Corrin to comeback. Bayonetta sees Kamui come into the living room.

"Girl. Where is the little one?" Bayonetta asked.

Kamui turned to Bayonetta with hatred in her eyes. "GONE! HE RAN AWAY! HE RAN BECAUSE OF YOU! You inconsiderate cold hearted bitch! What gives you any right to talk about our mother?! You don't know ANYTHING about what we've been through! You don't know what it's like to have your mother killed in front of you and die in your arms! Not only did I witness my mother die once, but twice! Corrin and I barely got the chance to actually be with her! Everyone knows what it's like to have a mother except us! I...I hope you're proud of yourself." Tears came streaming down Kamui's eyes. Kamui quickly ran upstairs to her room passing by Cloud.

Cloud comes into Kamui's room to see her sobbing on to a pillow. Kamui sits up and sees Cloud staring at her.

"Hey. Uh, I know you probably don't want company right now. I just thought I'd come and see if you needed some comfort." Cloud said.

"I-It's okay. I need someone right now." Cloud sat down next to Kamui. Kamui leaned on Cloud's shoulder and start sobbing. Cloud gently strokes Kamui's hair to calm her down.

"Shh. It's okay Kamui, let all the tears out."

"Cloud...it's so hard. Our mother is gone, I had to witness her die twice. Corrin and I never even got the chance to spend more time with her and...I just miss her so much Cloud."

"I know you how you feel Kamui."

"You do?" Kamui looked up at Cloud.

"Yeah. I lost two important people in my lives, one of them being my best friend. I held them both in my arms when they died. I struggled to try and move on from it all, but it was just so hard to. Kamui...I'll stay here with you for the rest of the night. I don't want to leave you alone while you're in pain like this."

Kamui heart began pounding. Cloud was willing to stay with her and comfort her. Kamui hugs Cloud tightly with tears streaming down her eyes. "Thank you Cloud. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Kamui kept hugging Cloud until the two eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Bayonetta continues to look outside, still no sign of Corrin. Bayonetta started to get worried. _"Fuck. What mess have I gotten myself into? I have to go find the child."_ Bayonetta runs outside to go find Corrin. Bayonetta heads into the forest screaming Corrin's name, but no response. Bayonetta's search was over as she finds Corrin sitting by the lake. Corrin's arms was wrapped around his legs and his hands were still claws. Tears continued to stream down Corrin's eyes. Bayonetta slowly approaches Corrin and stands behind him.

"Little one...It's me. I was looking for you, I'm here to take you back home." Bayonetta said. Corrin didn't turn to Bayonetta, he continued to sit down and give her the cold shoulder. "Come on child, let's get out of this rain." Bayonetta tried to touch Corrin's shoulder.

"Don't! Touch me!" Corrin yelled. Bayonetta moved her hand away from Corrin. "What are you doing here? Come to hurt me more? You've done enough to hurt me already."

"No. Look child, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I didn't come all this way in the rain to come and cause you no harm."

"Remember what you said to me. You said if I caused no harm to you, you wouldn't harm me neither. You said I could trust you...then you talk about my mother. My sister warned me not to trust you, she said you would hurt me. I didn't believe all the mean things everyone was saying about you. I didn't believe anyone when they said you was cold and heartless, I saw good in you. Sister was right about you, you are cruel. Why do I do this to myself? Do I truly mean something to you?"

"Child..."

"Or am I just another sucker for you to use? I thought...I thought you actually cared about me." Corrin began to sob.

"Little one. You think I'm proud of what I did? I wouldn't be out here apologizing to you if I didn't care for you. I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did Corrin, I'm asking for your forgiveness!" The two stood in silence for a moment. Corrin stood up and looked at Bayonetta with tear stained eyes.

"I wasn't proud of hurting you the way I did. I should be the one who's sorry. I don't know if I can trust you this time, I'm sorry Cere. I'll come back to everyone, but you'll have to give me a reason to trust you." Corrin walks away from Bayonetta and heads back to the mansion.

Bayonetta stood there with hurt in her heart. She looks at herself in the lake's reflection, wondering if a cold hearted witch is staring back at her. Bayonetta sat down by the lake, she stayed there for rest of her night thinking... Her selfish acts caused her to lose someone who actually loved her. She sits and wonder...why? Why did she do this? Will their trust ever be regained? Bayonetta had to answer that question herself.


End file.
